Project Summary/Abstract AAFCO Feed Administrators Seminar PAR-16-378 Application The Association of American Feed Control Officials (AAFCO), an organization that will soon celebrate its 110th anniversary, is a voluntary membership association of local, state and federal agencies charged by law to regulate the sale and distribution of animal feeds and animal drug remedies. For over fifty years, AAFCO has hosted an annual Feed Administrators Seminar to provide feed regulatory officials with the opportunity to gather with other state and federal feed control officials to discuss important issues concerning feed regulations. Traditionally, the Seminar attendance has consisted of State Feed Control Officials, US Food and Drug Administration (FDA) personnel and representatives of the Canadian Food Inspection Agency (CFIA). All three agencies rely on the close partnership with each other to effectively regulate animal feed. AAFCO intends to utilize the multiple year funding to ensure the each offering of the Feed Administrators Seminar provides the attendee with new information and innovative ideas that can be utilized to enhance their state feed regulatory program. For the 2018 and 2019 year, the Feed Administrators Seminar will be held in Gettysburg, Pennsylvania, while the location for the 2020 Seminar has yet to be determined but the Association anticipates that the Seminar will be held in a remote location in the Western United States.